Portable computing devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are subject to many forces and conditions that can cause the devices to break, or lose performance. The type of damage that can be inflicted on a computing device can from numerous sources. For example, devices can be dropped or shaken, causing exterior and interior damage. The displays of small computing devices are one of the more vulnerable components to sudden physical forces, particularly when such displays are touch-sensitive.
But ongoing environmental exposure can prematurely shorten the life of a computing device as well. In particular, debris can cause damage to various components of a computing device. Debris may come in the form of dust, particles, lint and other objects that cumulatively can affect performance of components of a computing device.